Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion method and an insertion apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an insertion method and an insertion apparatus for inserting substantially U-shaped electrical conductors, each of which is constructed with a turn portion installed at a substantially apex portion and linearly-shaped leg portions installed at two ends of the turn portion, into slots arranged in a ring shape in a stator core.
Related Art
For example, stator coils of a rotary electric machine are formed as follows. First, a plurality of electrical conductors molded in a substantially U shape is aligned repeatedly in a ring shape in the circumferential direction. Next, leg portions of each of the electrical conductors aligned in a ring shape are inserted into slots arranged in a ring shape in a stator core. Next, the ends of the adjacent leg portions are connected to each other. Accordingly, the stator coils of the rotary electric machine are formed. As a technique for inserting the leg portions of each of the electrical conductors aligned in a ring shape into the slots arranged in a ring shape in the stator core, there is disclosed an insertion apparatus for inserting a plurality of electrical conductors into slots of a stator core, which is previously placed, by placing the plurality of substantially U-shaped electrical conductors around a cylindrical jig, and after that, by raising the jig (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-97791